


Assumptions

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky and Emily come home for Christmas and become really confused about their mom’s relationship with Brenda (because they assumed she was dating Andy). (requested by you-came-into-my-thoughts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of Sharon's Christmas party.

Sharon stood in the middle of the crime scene tent, seized with indecision. Emily put her hands on her mother’s shoulders. “Mom, we can handle it. We’ve been doing this for how many years?” 

“I know, I know.” 

“We’ve got this under control, Captain.” Provenza insisted, “it’s your day off, go get ready for your Christmas party.” He was attempting to shoo her out of the tent but she was already sidestepping his attempts. 

“Oh, you know what?” Sharon pulled out her cell phone. “I’m going to call Brenda.” 

“Mom.” Ricky protested. 

Sharon put the phone to her ear, “hello Chief.” She greeted playfully. 

Emily and Ricky rolled their eyes a little. Now that Sharon had decided upon asking someone to come and supervise the party preparations they knew there was no changing her mind now. 

“I’m at a crime scene and there’s still a lot to do for my Christmas party – would you mind coming over a bit early to help the kids?”

“Sharon,” Rusty whispered but Sharon held up a finger. 

“Thank you. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Okay, the kids’ll meet you back at the condo.” Sharon said bye and hung up and handed the car keys to Rusty. 

“How’ll you get home?” 

“I’ll drop her off.” Andy offered. 

“Alright.” Emily gave her brother a little arm pat and he looked at her inquisitively. “We’ll see you at home in a bit.” 

Once they were safely back at the car Emily broke out into a smile. “What?” Ricky asked. 

“She wants to spend time with her man friend. I think it’s cute.” Emily smiled hugely. “You want me to drive, Rusty?”

“I’ve got it.” 

“So mom and Andy have been spending a lot of time together, huh?” Ricky asked, sliding into the backseat. 

“Yeah, they’ve been dating for a while.” Rusty nodded. 

**

Brenda was already inside when they arrived back at the condo. She hadn’t gotten around to doing much but she’d poured herself a glass of wine. Brenda and Rusty started on making cookies and a spice cake and Emily and Ricky worked on the tree and setting up the decorations. 

Sharon came home a couple hours later. “How are my little Christmas elves doing?” She singsonged as she entered. 

“Good. Saved you some cookie dough.” Brenda called from the kitchen. 

“Perfect.” 

“Andy didn’t want to come up?” Emily asked, hanging one of Sharon’s many angels on the tree. 

“He has his own things to do.” Sharon said dismissively as she crossed to the kitchen. 

Brenda held up two heaping spoons of cookie dough. “Which one?”

“That one.” Sharon pointed at the one which just slightly more. 

“Too bad, that’s one’s mine.” Brenda grinned playfully. “Alright, fine.” 

Sharon opened her mouth and Brenda placed the spoon on her tongue and Sharon took the handle from her. “Mmm. You followed the recipe.” 

Brenda swatted Sharon playfully. “You thought I wouldn’t?”

“I didn’t know what to expect.” Sharon laughed. Brenda rolled her eyes but did it with mirth before sticking her own spoonful of cookie dough into her mouth. 

“You’re getting it all over you.” Sharon laughed, grabbing a paper towel and holding it out to Brenda – who had already wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. 

“Are you changing for the party?” 

“Oh shoot! I meant to get my dress from the dry cleaner’s before they closed.” Sharon sighed. 

“Sharon,” Rusty called from the living room and Sharon stepped into his line of vision. “It’s in your room, we picked it up for you on our way home.” 

Sharon walked into the living room and then pulled Rusty, then Ricky and then Emily into big hugs, giving everyone a kiss on the temple to the protests of her children. “I’m just so glad to have all my favorite people around me.” 

She took a step back, admiring the tableau of Christmas cheer. “I love Christmas!” 

Sharon disappeared into her room and her children huddled together. “I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time!” Emily grinned. 

“I know, she’s about to rocket off into outer space at this rate.” Ricky agreed. 

“She’s been like this for a while, like, months.” Rusty nodded, “it’s really nice to see her happy.” 

**

Within a half hour the party was in full swing. The Major Crimes crew and some of Sharon’s old pals from IA made up only a small portion of the attendees as it filled out with Andrea and a handful of other attorneys as well as friends that Sharon had made throughout the years. Ricky and Emily also invited friends of theirs from growing up that either still lived in the area or were also visiting their families for the holidays and Rusty invited one or two people from Badge of Justice. 

“Everything really came together.” Andy said, sidling up next to Sharon. 

“I can’t really take credit for any of it. The decorations are all Ricky and Emily, the baking is mostly Brenda – with a bit of help from Rusty, I’m sure, and Rusty took care of the cooking.” 

“Well, however it happened, it looks perfect – you look perfect.” Andy said. 

She gave him an indulgent smile. “Thanks.” She sipped her chardonnay. 

“I got you a little something.” He held out a small gift bag. 

“You really didn’t need to do that.” 

“I know but I wanted to. I have a tendency to get in my own way and if it wasn’t for you I might not have a relationship with my daughter and I’m grateful for that.” 

“You’re a good guy, Andy.” She put a hand on his arm, “if you and Nicole are repairing your relationship that’s because you’re putting in the time and effort.” 

“Well, either way, I appreciate having you in my life.” 

Sharon set the bag on the table and pulled out a little book of poems. “It’s lovely, Andy, thank you.” She gave him a hug and he gave her a little squeeze and released her. 

“Merry Christmas, Sharon.” 

“Hey Andy, come over here.” Provenza beckoned and Flynn excused himself. 

Sharon caught Brenda’s eye and they smiled. Sharon held up her glass and pointed inquisitively. Brenda held up a pair of empty hands and shook her head. Sharon gave the one moment sign and returned with a glass of Merlot. 

Brenda accepted it and sipped it. 

“Thanks again for helping out today.” 

Brenda waved it off. “How about a kiss under the mistletoe?”

“There’s no mistletoe.” Sharon grinned. 

“We can use our imaginations. I’ve been dying to kiss you.” 

Sharon wrapped an arm around Brenda’s waist and drew her close. Brenda smiled, lips brushing teasingly against Sharon’s before pressing firmly. Sharon tilted her head and the kiss deepened but they didn’t let themselves get carried away. 

The kiss broke and Brenda leaned her forehead against Sharon’s. “I love you.” She whispered. 

Sharon smiled hugely, a slight flush warming her cheeks. “I love you too.” 

Brenda let out a relieved breath and returned Sharon’s smile. “Oh good.” 

Sharon laughed, “did you think it could go either way?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never said it first.” 

“I’m glad you did.” 

Brenda gave her one last quick kiss before she released her. When Sharon stepped back from the embrace she caught sight of her children’s stunned expressions. 

Provenza elbowed Flynn, “well, that’s one mystery solved, right?” 

Flynn stood, mouth agape. 

The party continued unabated for several more hours until the last guest trickled out, leaving Sharon and Brenda and the trio of Sharon’s children. 

“See you tomorrow?” Brenda asked, hovering in the doorway. 

“I’ll call you.” Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheek and drew her in for a kiss. “Love you.” She murmured against the blonde’s lips, causing them to curl into a smile. 

“Love you too.” Sharon lingered in the doorway as she watched Brenda walk down the hall before she turned the corner for the elevator. 

When Sharon turned around to enter the apartment Ricky, Emily and Rusty stood in a row. “Is there something you want to tell us?”

“About… Brenda?”

“Yeah.” Emily nodded, “about Brenda.” 

“I don’t think there’s really much to say… it’s pretty self-explanatory.” Sharon crossed her arms across her chest. 

“I thought you were dating Andy.” Rusty insisted. 

“What on earth gave you that impression?” Sharon furrowed her brow. 

“You get dinner with him all the time, you go to the movies, you call each other, you go to family events with him…” 

Sharon laughed, “he’s my _friend_ , Rusty, that’s why I spend time with him. I do all of those things with Brenda as well, plus she comes over for dinner and hangs out after you go to bed but you don’t assume that I’m dating Brenda?”

“She’s a woman!” He blurted. 

Sharon laughed harder. “That’s cute. That’s really cute.” 

“Is she why you finally divorced dad?” 

“No, I divorced your father officially because I wanted to adopt Rusty. I was entirely forthcoming. I wasn’t even dating Brenda then.” 

“Oh my god.” Ricky sat down on the couch. “I think I need a minute to process this.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Emily shrugged helplessly. 

“I didn’t see a point in advertising it if it wasn’t serious.” 

“Seemed pretty serious tonight.” Rusty pointed out. 

Sharon smiled and nodded, “she told me she loves me for the first time.” 

“I’m really happy you’re happy, mom, so please don’t take this the wrong way. Is this like a mid-life crisis thing?” Ricky asked. 

Sharon laughed goodnaturedly. “Hardly. I’ve been dating women for years.” 

“Quantify ‘years’?” Emily requested. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess you must have been in high school when I started dating Catherine. She was the first woman I really actually dated.” 

“You dated Catherine?” Ricky blinked. “She was our babysitter!” 

“No, she occasionally watched you when I was stuck at work.” Sharon shrugged, “I know that I talked to you about dating her and I guess since I didn’t actually use the word lesbian cognitive dissonance kicked in?” She suggested. 

“Oh wow.” Ricky cocked his head, “I’m remembering the other women who were around for a while and then weren’t…” 

“Yeah…” Emily sank down onto the couch next to her brother. “I consider myself an enlightened person, how did I gloss over this?”

“Don’t beat yourselves up about it. It’s natural to assume I’m heterosexual, considering that I was married to your father.” 

“So… is that why you left dad?”

“No, that’s another thing that I promise I was entirely truthful about. I left your father because of his drinking and gambling. He wasn’t able to properly be a father and I couldn’t trust him not to take our money. Plus, I didn’t realize that I wanted to date women until almost ten years after I left him – and he knows that I date women.” 

“And he’s managed to never make a lesbian joke for like thirty years?” Ricky’s eyebrows went up. 

“I’m not quite _that_ old, honey.” Sharon laughed. 

Emily laughed, “doesn’t really seem like discretion is dad’s strong suit.” 

Sharon shrugged, “that I can’t explain – but I promise he does know, the women I dated were frequently around you and that seemed like something I should be up front with.” 

“He probably thought that because you didn’t divorce him he still had a shot with you.” Rusty offered. 

“That’s probably true.” Sharon nodded, “I did love him very much when we were first together. We had some very good years together and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” 

“Wow.” Rusty nodded. “I definitely made some false assumptions.” 

“Like I said,” Sharon put an arm around Rusty, who was the only one also still standing. “Don’t beat yourselves up about it. I’m not offended.” 

“Were you dating Andrea?”

“No, Andrea’s just a friend. Brenda’s the first person I’ve dated since I took over Major Crimes; I just haven’t had the time.” 

“Well, I’d love to get to know Brenda better.” Emily chimed in. “Anyone who can tear you away from work has to be pretty special.” 

Sharon smiled. 

“How about we all do brunch tomorrow?” Ricky asked. 

“I can make frittatas.” Rusty offered. 

“Nah, we’ll go out to a restaurant, let you have a break too, kid.” Ricky winked at his new brother. “My treat. Like a combination Christmas and Sorry I didn’t know you were gay present.” 

Sharon laughed, “I like it – a little coming out brunch.” 

“And getting drunk on mimosas!” Emily cheered. 

“Rusty’s the D.D.!” Ricky grinned.


End file.
